


Not This Time

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [51]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Juliet won't let Romeo die again. Not if she can help it.





	

_So this is how it ends_ , thought Shane. _Eaten by something straight out of a Stephen King novel._

He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the tentacled beast, drool oozing from its fanged maw.

"Barra Stellata!"

A screech of pain met Shane's ears, causing him to open his eyes. A pair of dark blue boots studded with tiny white stars were blocking his view of the beast.

"Huh?"

Looking up, he could see a familiar figure standing between him and the monster. True, he had never seen her in the outfit she currently wore--a blue, gold, and white number with a star theme--but he recognized her all the same.

"Kristen?!?"

She turned to him. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah." It wasn't like him to stammer, but considering the circumstances... "What is that?"

"A Mangione," she answered. "It came after you because of our connection. It knows who we were."

"W-what do you mean? Our connection? Who we were?"

"You might not remember just yet, but I do. And I'm not going to lose you again!"

With that, Kristen conjured a fleuret and leapt into the air, flipping over the Mangione's head. The monster turned to face her, only to receive a slash from the now glowing blade.

Shane, however, was only dimly aware of the fight taking place in front of him. His mind was racing--partially with questions, but also with strange images that seemed strangely familiar.

_Seeing a dark-haired girl in a light blue dress, standing by herself apart from a crowd of partygoers..._

_The same girl, clad in a white nightgown, leaning over a balcony to speak to him..._

_Holding the girl's hands as they spoke vows..._

_Kissing the girl's face before opening a small vial..._

"Kristen..."

A flash of realization hit him like a shot.

"Juliet!"

The moment the shout left his lips, a bright glow enveloped him. When it cleared, his t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a crimson and burgundy Renaissance era-esque outfit. Springing to his feet, he called forth a rapier, and ran to aid her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kristen's outfit: http://natto-notes.deviantart.com/art/Vega-Del-bosque-629787828  
> Shane's outfit: http://psychotichysteria.deviantart.com/art/Anima-Solus-App-Maestro-379678091 (in crimson and burgundy)


End file.
